bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zommari Rureaux
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the Séptima (7th) Espada. Appearance Zommari is a tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with noticeably large lips. The remnants of his Hollow mask consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace, however, it is uncertain if the necklace may also be a part of his Hollow remains. This gives him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He is also bald and has golden yellow eyes.Bleach anime; Episode 195 Zommari's uniform conceals his Espada tattoo and consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. Zommari has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines. His Hollow hole is located at his right nipple.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 85 Personality Zommari cultivates a calm, serious and contemplative personality.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, page 17 He likes to keep himself in a calm and peaceful state of mind, and he meditates in his residence in Las Noches during the Ryoka invasion of the fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 9 However, in the heat of battle against Byakuya Kuchiki, Zommari becomes increasingly agitated.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 5-16 One of Zommari's most prominent traits is his arrogance. Despite his level-headed composure, he is an overzealous individual who treats Byakuya as though he is an equal, but consistently underestimates his opponent's abilities. Whenever Zommari would take control of their battle, he would remain calm and assertive in his supposed superiority, but when caught in a helpless situation, he would show signs of despair and become even more intense in his anger towards his opponent. His insistence on proving his superiority without actually testing his opponent's full power, or striking him directly when he was fully capable of doing so, proved to be his eventual undoing. Zommari has a considerable loathing for the Shinigami, believing them to be arrogant for hunting down and killing Hollows just because the Shinigami consider them to be evil. However, he believes that Hollows can eat Humans without any consequences, a hypocritical statement.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 9-11 Zommari holds Aaroniero Arruruerie in low regard, being unsurprised that the 9th Espada failed to kill Rukia Kuchiki, saying that he was careless and that everyone is being too naive in dealing with the intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 11-12 Conversely, Zommari has a great deal of respect for Sōsuke Aizen, shouting praises to him just before dying.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 16 Plot Hueco Mundo Arc Zommari is present at the Espada meeting as Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado break into Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 18 Aizen tells the Espada of the intruders' invasion into Soul Society. Zommari asks Aizen who's the one missing in the group of intruders and Ulquiorra Cifer replies that it is Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 3-14 Zommari later meditates in his chamber room when he is told of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 8 Zommari goes to Aaroniero's body and says it is tragic that the last of the original Espada faced such a terrible demise, but then looks over to Rukia Kuchiki's body and states that he couldn't finish things properly, as always. Zommari decides to make sure that she's dead and unsheathes his Zanpakutō, telling Aaroniero that he's going to clean up his mess.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 12 As he goes to do so, Byakuya Kuchiki arrives to confront him. Zommari asks Byakuya who he is, but Byakuya doesn't answer. Zommari deduces he is a captain due to the haori and then introduces himself as the 7th Espada. Zommari tries for his name again, but Byakuya simply asks if he hurt Rukia. Zommari tells him he didn't, but admits that he was just about to finish the job.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 17-20 Zommari then asks him if there's something wrong since he's not attacking and says that an effort to save Rukia is futile, but Byakuya does not understand how it is futile.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 8-9 Byakuya tries to attack, but another Zommari appears behind him and Byakuya manages to block before putting some distance between them. Byakuya asks him what technique he used, and Zommari states that it's Gemelos Sonído. He then boasts that his "Sonido" is the fastest among the Espada, since increasing his steps even a little will result in clones. Zommari says the technique surprises opponents and Byakuya should not be embarrassed if he cannot move. However, Byakuya quickly moves and slashes Zommari across the chest. More clones attack Byakuya as Zommari says he is not limited to a single clone, but Byakuya says he had figured as much and sends Hadō #4. Byakurai through his chest. As he falls, more clones appear and stab through Byakuya's chest. He tells him that the reason for his defeat is the pride that kept him from stating his name. However, Byakuya appears right behind and states the reason for his loss won't be because of that, but because of the huge difference in their power.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-19 Zommari questions Byakuya's statement, but Byakuya says to think they are equal is arrogance on his part. Zommari says he will destroy Byakuya's pride and releases his Resurrección, Brujería. He appears to attack and Byakuya is forced back, but nothing happens. Zommari explains that the attack has already happened, and a marking forms on Byakuya's left leg. Zommari states that the ability of his Resurrección, Amor, is to steal sovereignty over anything it sees. Zommari then brings Byakuya's leg towards him. However, Byakuya cuts the muscles and tendons of his leg, stopping all movement of it. Zommari commends him for what he did, and so he'll instead control Rukia's body. However, Byakuya immediately uses Shunpo in front of Rukia, and Zommari commends him yet again for being able to move that well on one leg. All of a sudden, Hanatarō Yamada enters the room and yells at Byakuya for leaving him behind. However, he is immediately shocked by the situation he has found himself in, and Byakuya tells him to step back as there is no guarantee he won't end up accidentally getting killed in the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 3-18 .]] Zommari takes control of Byakuya's left arm, but he cuts the muscles to his left arm as well. Hanatarō asks what he's doing. Zommari tells Byakuya that he is impressed by his calm attitude, but reminds him that since he only has one arm and one leg, it would be foolish for him to think he could battle an Espada like this. However, Byakuya says he is still stronger. Zommari states that his arrogance has far exceeded his expectations. He then decides to change the conversation and explains to Byakuya that he has taken control of something else, Rukia. Byakuya attempts to stop her, but Zommari makes Rukia put her Zanpakutō to her neck, and states that if he takes control of someone's head, he takes control of their entire body. He then tells Byakuya to throw away his Zanpakutō, which he does so immediately. However, as he's doing this, Byakuya restrains Rukia with Kidō. Byakuya then activates his Bankai and the blades surround Zommari. He tries to control all of them, but there are too many. Byakuya says the situation is futile and his Bankai destroys the building.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 4-22 Zommari hides within his defensive sphere, using his '''El Embrion technique, and he begins panting heavily from the large amount of injuries that have been inflicted on him. He tells Byakuya that this is unforgivable and attempts to control him again, but Byakuya blocks it with Bakudō #81. Dankū. Zommari begins another attempt to control him. However, Byakuya appears directly behind him and he brings his Zanpakutō to his neck. Byakuya mocks Zommari, who now begins to beg for his life. However, he gives up on this and is able to get away from Byakuya. He tells him that Shinigami don't have the right to slay Hollows and that they shouldn't get into the affairs of Hollows either. Byakuya simply ignores this and uses his Zanpakutō to cut across Zommari's chest. He tells him that the only reason he decided to kill him is because he decided to step on his pride with a dull blade. As he dies, Zommari desperately shouts his praise for Aizen before he disintegrates into the wind.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 1-17 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As the Seventh Espada, he contains enough spiritual power to be above most non-Espada Arrancar. His Reiatsu is pink.Bleach anime; Episode 197 Sonído Master: Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard Hollow powers. However, he holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. While unproven, his speed is great enough to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled Shunpo masters in Soul Society, for a period of time, and even force him to use some high-level Shunpo techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-16 *'Gemelos Sonído' : He states that increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones; the number of clones produced through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique for diversion, substitution and multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they can bleed after getting attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 10-16 Zanpakutō : It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink handle.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 5''Bleach'' anime; Episode 197 *'Resurrección': The release command for Brujería is . Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then clasps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Reiryoku. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 7 His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular markings appear under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard. The total number of eyes covering his body add up to 50 (including the two on his face), as Byakuya pointed out.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 18 The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However, he later reveals eight more hidden eyes above his normal two on his forehead area.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 8-9 :Resurrección Special Ability: Zommari's powers in this state are entirely based upon the multiple eyes of his new form. :* : Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye; in his own words, "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze of one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s). The pupil(s) will widen and the eye(s) itself will glow purple due to his Reiatsu. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object, giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponent's limbs, it removes the brain's control from that limb, allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self-harm.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 12-16 In regard to his eyes, each one of them is able to take control of a single separate target. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 10-14 This ability is Kidō-like in nature, as correctly deduced by Byakuya Kuchiki, and thus, can be countered through similar means, such as blocking Zommari's gaze with the Bakudō #81. Dankū.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 7-8 :* : His release also possesses a defensive maneuver, where its lower half becomes a full sphere that covers Zommari's upper body. This technique was capable of resisting a full scale attack from Byakuya's Bankai, which completely destroyed the large building they were fighting in. However, this disables all the active eyes on his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 4-5 Weaknesses Resurrección Amor Limitation: Zommari's Resurrección form has 58 eyes, which limits the usage of its abilities to 58 targets. This allows an opponent to use superior numbers to overwhelm him. Furthermore, the Amor is akin to Kidō, and can be countered through similar means. Appearances in Other Media *Zommari is a playable character in Versus Crusade, Heat the Soul 6, and Heat the Soul 7, with all three games having his Resurrección as well.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 *In the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, while in his Resurrección, he is able to fire a dark purple-black energy blast from the eye on his palm.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 *A unique form for Zommari appears in Brave Souls to commemorate the inclusion of the Can't Fear Your Own World light novel. Designed by Tite Kubo, this appearance mirrors Ulquiorra's own Hōgyoku-enhanced power, transcending Resurrección.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 **This form resembles Zommari's standard Resurrección, Brujería, but lacks the white carapace covering his body and grants him two additional arms while also increasing his muscularity. Zommari retains the eyes on his body granted by Brujería, but they are now distributed in a much more random pattern and vary in size to some degree, with three floating above his head. Instead of possessing eight additional hidden eyes on his forehead, Zommari has a single large vertical eye in the center of his forehead, surrounded by the mark of his Amor technique. **Zommari gains a necklace resembling his Hollow mask fragments composed of purple-black Reiatsu that floats around his neck. The Hōgyoku is suspended in his Hollow hole on his right pectoral, and there are cracks across his body spreading from his Hollow hole that are filled with purple Reiatsu. Floating around Zommari are four tiki-like skull shields. He sits cross-legged in a fleshy membrane that covers his lower part of his body and is similar in appearance to that of Brujería, though now resembling an open pink lotus flower. **This new form also gives Zommari the power to control and manipulate nature; he has a special move, , where he makes various hand signs with his skull shields and eyes floating around him as he twists his neck until his head is perfectly horizontal. While all his eyes widen, a pentagram-like symbol appears before him, and plant life starts to grow around him as Zommari unleashes his attack on his opponent. Trivia *Zommari's aspect of death is Intoxication. In the English version it is Ecstasy.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 Quotes *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Of all the Espada, I have the fastest Sonído. And by timing my steps carefully, I am able to create an apparent 'clone' of myself. Well, it's essentially just a little magic trick. Magic tricks exist for the purpose of surprising the opponent. For you to be surprised because you could not follow the trick with your eyes...that is nothing to be ashamed of."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 12 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "The reason for your defeat is that very pride which led you not to so much as give your name."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 17 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "What's that? Proud? Now, why would you say that? You are my enemy, but you are a captain. I have aimed to consider you an equal, and to treat you as such. There is no pride in my heart."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 3 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "It would appear that arrogance is simply in your nature. I accept that. And so from this point onward, I shall smash that insolence deep into the very recesses of your being."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 5 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Everything is 'governed' by its rightful master. Subordinates act under the orders of their superiors. The masses live under the rule of their king. The clouds move according to the will of the wind. The moonlight is ruled by the light of the sun."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 12 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "You throw away your left leg and left arm without hesitation. You instantly regard that which is stolen from you as an enemy, and thus you attack, even if that means cutting your own body. How very impressive. To be able to make such cool-headed decisions in such a situation. However, that determination, from my point of view, seems a little careless. The only limbs you now retain are your right arm and right leg. You intend to fight against an Espada such as myself with only one arm and one leg? Now, that is a little presumptuous, don't you agree?"Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 7-8 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "What is this I see in your eyes? You will not forgive me? You intend to swing that blade? You intend to judge me?! Is that what you call pride?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 9-10 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "You Shinigami cut us down as though it were simply the natural way of things! Do you truly think yourself gods?! Who exactly gave you the right to cut down the Hollows?! Is it because we feed upon the humans?! Why, then who gave you the right to protect those humans?! Nay! Nobody has granted you the right to undertake any of this!! You Shinigami label us as evil, and thoughtlessly slice us down purely because in your arrogance, you fancy yourselves to be the purveyors of some great 'justice' of your own making!"Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 10-11 Battles & Events *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Zommari Rureaux *Enter The Home of Hollows *Invasion of Hueco Mundo References Navigation de:Zommari Leroux es:Zommari Leroux fr:Zommari Leroux Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male Category:Deceased Category:Sonído Masters